The present invention is generally directed to a filling system and, more specifically, to a bulk bag filling system. The present invention may also be utilized to fill various sizes of containers, boxes, drums, small bags, kegs, barrels, etc., although it is contemplated that this system is primarily used as a bulk bag filler.
A wide variety of filling systems have been utilized for bulk material handling. In general, systems that have been utilized to fill a bag with a bulk material have included stationary bag loop hangers that received bag loops of a bag to be filled. While many of these prior art bulk bag filling systems are satisfactory for low-volume filling, these systems are generally not suitable for high-volume production filling.
A common problem with bulk bag filling systems is the need for an operator to reach into the machine to access bag loop connection points and a bag spout connection point. Various manufacturers have attempted to address this issue by moving the rear most bag loop connection points forward, toward the operator. While this technique provides some relief, the technique fails to fully address the ergonomic issue of requiring an operator to reach into the machine to connect a bag, as the front and rear connection points still remain substantially over a base of the system. Another issue with prior art bulk bag filling systems is the bag spout connection point, which has been located considerably farther in over the base than the front bag loop connections points, has been fixed and, thus, has not been readily accessible to an operator.
Still other manufacturers have developed bulk bag filling systems with an assembly, which included bag loop connection points and a bag spout connection point that has moved downward and forward to facilitate bag attachment. While this moves the bag loop connection points toward the operator, the fill spout is horizontal to the floor in the bag loading position. Thus, an operator must reach down, below hip level, and connect the lower bag loops while simultaneously supporting and properly orientating the bag. In this configuration, the operator is placed into an undesirable position while making these connections as the bag prevents the operator from properly bending at the knees. Furthermore, to load a bag, the operator is forced to bend with his/her back, while reaching a relatively long distance. Once the bottom bag loops are connected, the operator is still faced with the difficult task of connecting the bag spout onto the connection point.
Additionally, some systems have been provided which include bag loop connection points and a bag spout connection point that can be moved forward on a track located above the bulk bag. These systems are limited in that they can usually move the bulk bag relatively short distances—usually no more than 12 inches. Also, because these track and carriage systems use tracks, they must be maintained regularly with appropriate lubricants and are difficult to clean. If cleaning of the area is required, care must be taken not to wash away lubricants and to make sure the lubricants do not infiltrate the bulk bag. Additionally, these systems frequently have large carriage head mechanisms utilizing cams and tracks that are inherently unclean due to the grease and other lubrication required, which is undesirable.
In the past, in order to connect the spout, the operator has been required to get around a number of hurdles, i.e., the operator must hold the bulk bag with one hand, while simultaneously positioning the inlet spout of the bag over a horizontal fill spout. When the operator manages to slide the bag spout onto the connection point the operator must then maintain the position of the bag with one hand while reaching for the spout inflation switch. The operator must also reach up, above shoulder level, to connect the upper bag loops. All of the tasks listed above must be done while attempting to support and orientate a bag that, based on the general laws of physics and gravity, is difficult to position to make the required connection.
Accordingly, an ergonomically designed bulk bag filling system that is capable of operating in a high-volume production environment and that provides easy access to the bag loop connection points and a bag spout connection point by the operator would be useful and an improvement in the art.